fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 190
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass auch diese Woche keine neuen Charaktere eingeführt wurden? ------------------------------------------ Ungläubig starrte Veto auf seinen Körper hinab. Ein großes Loch, das die selbe Größe, wie das hinter ihm in der Mauer hatte, hatte sich in seinem Rumpf geöffnet. „Wa...?“, fing Veto an, jedoch spie er eine Ladung Blut und begnügte sich vorerst damit ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und Damon zu gewinnen. Hätte er keine Teufelskräfte wäre es dies an dieser Stelle schon für ihn gewesen, dachte sich Veto, als das Loch sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch langsam schloss. „Um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten“, sagte Damon mit angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich nebenbei von der großen Blutlache mit ein paar Schritten zur Seite entfernte, „Das hier“, er zeigte Veto eine runde Apparatur in seiner Hand, die leise knisterte und dabei ein schwaches Licht freisetzte, „ist eine kleine Maschine, die von den genialen Wissenschaftlern Renchi Cheie, Edmund Lene und Faust Anda entwickelt wurde. Grundsätzlich ermöglicht sie es die menschlichen Ressourcen Körper, Geist und Seele in pure Energie umzuwandeln. Ich besitze eine kleine Modifikation, die diese Energie in einen Strahl bündelt.“ „Das ist doch nicht möglich...“, fing Veto an, doch im nächsten Moment ertönte erneut das Surren der Maschine und kurz darauf wurde die Schulter des Alten pulverisiert. Erneut schrie Veto schmerzerfüllt auf, „Manche mögen meinen es sei verrückt seine, in meinem Fall, eigene Seele zu nutzen um Energiestrahlen abzufeuern, aber durch meine Seelen-Frucht des Monster-Modells war ich im Stande in den letzten Jahren ein paar Seelen zu sammeln. Zwar ist es als Monster ein wenig aufwendiger Seelen aufzutreiben, als mit dem Herrscher-Modell, jedoch war ich immer schon ein fleißiger Mensch und brillanter Geschäftsmann“, lobte sich Damon selbst und richtete sich selbstverliebt seinen Kragen. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund feuerte Damon einen weiteren Strahl ab und zerstörte somit Vetos Unterleib. „Jedoch nutze ich die gesammelten Seelen nicht nur als Munition, durch meinen alten Freund, Luno Jelhein, Gott hab ihn selig, habe ich auch noch einen Weg gefunden den Senbeisismus zu nutzen um meinen eigenen Körper zu stärken“, Vetos Beine hatten sich gerade wieder regeneriert und er wollte sich schon kampfbereit aufrichten, als ein weiterer Angriff seine gesamte rechte Rumpfhälfte vernichtete. „Das Prinzip ist ganz einfach“, fuhr Damon fort und ignorierte dabei das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen und Fluchen seines Gastes, „Wenn man sich beim Senbeisismus in der Resonanz oder im Equilibrium befindet und einer der Teile wird beschädigt, werden auch alle anderen Teile in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Aus dem Umkehrschluss heraus, werden alle Teile auch stärker, wenn einer plötzlich an Kraft zunimmt. Sprich, der Grund, warum ich so jung aussehe und mit einem unzerstörbaren Körper versehen bin, ist ganz einfach, dass ich Seelen in mich aufgenommen habe, während ich meine eigene Seele mit meinem Körper im Einklang war“, schloss Damon, strich sich unnötiger Weise mit der einen Hand sein Haar zurück, während er mit der Anderen beiläufig erneut einen Strahl auf Veto abschoss. „Wa... warum erzählst du mir all dies?“, fragte Veto, der sich nach einer weiteren kurzen Regenerationsphase wieder aufrichten konnte. „Ganz einfach, ich will immer noch nicht gegen dich kämpfen, deswegen hab ich dir nun meine Fähigkeiten erklärt, damit du den Unterschied zwischen uns realisierst“, erklärte Damon und lächelte freundlich. „Pah, Unterschied! Dass ich nicht lache. Ich habe in meinem Leben bereits mehrere hunderte Körper gesammelt, aus denen ich meinen Eigenen jederzeit neu generieren kann. Wir sind beide Unsterbliche, also lass uns endlich unseren Kampf austragen, der uns an unsere Limits bringt!“ „Ich verstehe deine Kampfversessenheit nicht“, fing Damon an, doch als er fort fuhr, schwang seine Stimme plötzlich um. Sie war nicht mehr aufgesetzt freundlich oder süffisant, nun starrte Damon Veto durchdringend an und als er seinen Mund öffnete, waren seine Worte klar und bedrohlich zu vernehmen, „Ich habe die letzten 500 Jahre meines Lebens damit verbracht Seelen zu sammeln, ich habe viel Leid gesehen und“, Damon erhob seinen Arm und das Gerät in seiner Hand begann nun lauter denn je zu surren, „deswegen kann ich ein Duell aus bloßer Freude am Kampf nicht unterstützen. Deswegen sage ich dir, wenn du nicht bald hier verschwindest, wirst du es bereuen!“ Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Vetos Gesicht. Jetzt da sein Gegner langsam ernst zu machen scheint, könnte er den Kampf bald genießen. Endlich würde er wieder an seine Grenzen stoßen. Er, die Maßlosigkeit, würde endlich ein Limit haben. Es hatte ihn so angewidert keine Herausforderungen im Leben mehr zu haben. Er atmete tief ein und mobilisierte so seine Teufelskräfte um seinen eigenen Körper zu verbessern, dann sprang er mit einem heftigen Satz zur Seite und entwich so dem Lichtbündel, welches um einiges größer war als die Vorherigen. „Du kommst wohl langsam auch in die Stimmung, eh?“, fragte Veto gehässig und schwang seine Faust gegen Damon. „Nein, nicht wirklich“, antwortete der Schlossbesitzer gelassen, fing Vetos Faust und konterte gleich daraufhin, indem er den Arm des Alten mit seinem Knie brach. Doch Veto ließ sich davon nicht beirren und verpasste Damon einen Hieb mit seinem Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Erstmals spritzte Damons Blut aus seiner gebrochenen Nase, worauf er Vetos Faust los ließ und ein paar Schritte zurück ging. Zwar verwunderte es ihn nicht, dass Veto ihn verletzen konnte, jedoch betrachtete er sein eigenes Blut, dass er sich zuvor abgewischt hatte, interessiert. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wieder mal verletzt worden zu sein?“, fragte Veto gehässig und hob seine Axt auf. „Es fühlt sich schmerzhaft an“, kommentierte Damon ausdruckslos, „Aber nichts desto trotz, es gibt für mich keinen stichhaltigen Grund dich zu töten, oder dir einen ernstzunehmenden Kampf zu bieten.“ Zwar wollte Veto schon etwas erwidern, doch er hielt inne und reckte seinen Kopf. Wie ein Hund, der eine Witterung aufgenommen hatte, wurde er plötzlich ganz ruhig, dann wandte er sein Gesicht wieder Damon zu und fragte breit grinsend, „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es für dich keinen Grund gibt, mich zu bekämpfen?“ Cathy wollte erst in einer Woche zurück kommen, da die „Information“, wobei Damon genau wusste, dass sie eigentlich nur Shoppen war, sehr schwer zu finden sein soll, deswegen fiel Damon nicht wirklich ein Grund ein, warum er den Kampf gegen Veto ernst nehmen sollte. „Nein, es gibt keinen Grund dich zu töten“, antwortete er also und bereute es im nächsten Moment als die Tür zu dem Zimmer langsam aufging. „Damon, wa... was geht hier vor? Mein Körper, er bewegt sich von selbst“, sagte Cathy, die mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen im Türrahmen stand und verwirrt Damon anstarrte. „Ich denke, es gibt da schon etwas, dass deine Meinung ändern könnte, Damon“, sagte Veto ungerührt, als er seine Axt erhob und nach Cathy schwang.